


Heat Pamphlet

by Mysenia



Series: Our Natures Are Not Everything [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Information on Heat Clinics in the My Head Is Bowed universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heat Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> Information on Heat Clinics in the My Head Is Bowed universe.

When an Omega feels safe, and is also receptive to the advances of an Alpha, their body will prepare itself to go into heat. It’s not a mindless urge that comes over an Omega every month like clockwork once they reach maturity. 

It tends to happen a lot to teenagers as they let their hormones run rampant - hence where the myth comes from. It has been remarked upon that though high school is the place where many Omega’s experience their first heat it is not, in fact, a right of passage into adulthood. 

An Omega heat is a naturally occurring phenomenon that presents itself when the body deems the circumstances are right. For many a young Omega, they do feel safe in their home environments and thus when that hot, supile Alpha in geography keeps winking at them their body sits up and takes notice - resulting in their first heat. 

In parts of the world where war wages endlessly it is almost unheard of for a young Omega to go into heat. Indeed, their bodies foremost emotions - fear, anxiety, unhappiness - block their bodies from being able to find the right conditions for its heat. 

As anxiety has become higher in the younger population, so to has the number of teen Omega heats dropped. The Omega’s bodies sense that not all is well and the emotion acts as a natural beta-blocker, therefore pushing the age group the Omega experiences their first heat up, almost to their late twenties. 

Heats do still occur though, in those war ravaged areas or in the high anxiety cultures, because the perfect circumstances can still come about. Something in the environment, both internally and externally, tells the body that it is ready to start the transition. 

Though previously stated, an Alpha is not always the catalyst for an Omega to go into heat. Trauma can also catapult an Omega into heat, almost as a defence against what is occurring to them. As Omega’s in heat tend to have a much higher healing rate for injuries, an Omega going into heat after they have experienced a trauma is not unheard of. 

In fact, it has been documented that Omega’s who experience a heat as a result of a trauma come out of the heat healed of whatever ailments they may have sustained previously. Though let it be noted that this is not the case for every Omega - some trauma’s are too overwhelming to ever fully recover. 

In the throws of a heat, a partner can help the Omega through it. However, a previously unknown person cannot just waltz in and expect to receive welcome from the Omega. Even delirious as they are the instincts of an Omega in heat are extremely high and they will attack if threatened. Even the Alpha who may have been the reason for the heat might not receive a warm welcome. 

It has been documented that many Omega’s even seek out other Omega’s or Beta’s for their heats*. While the Omega may not be of sound mind for most things, they know what their body wants and if left to their own devices will seek out the company of an Alpha, Beta, or Omega they wish to spend their heat with. That’s why heat clinics are recommended for younger Omega’s experiencing heat. 

All heat clinics are prepared for emergency heats. All staff are Omega’s who are trained in the highest level of Omega health and who wear blockers to be seen as neutral to any Omega’s experiencing heat. Each clinic comes fully equipped to deal with any need the Omega may have. 

Though most of the job of the staff is to monitor the Omega in heat, two staff are assigned to each Omega so that the level of disturbance the heat ridden Omega experiences is minimal. Each staff member takes on a twelve hour shift, one for days and one for nights, until such a time as their charge’s heat is over. 

All staff are fully versed in Omega heats and can answer any questions a concerned parent, guardian, or partner may have.|

*Scientists have speculated that it may not even be the nature of Alpha’s that tip an Omega over into heat, rather it is the receptivity of the Omega to their partner - be they Omega or Beta. Some scientists would say it is the result of a dominant personality while others would say it is the result of mutually accepted desires.


End file.
